A blade called an aero blade having vertebras (metallic support plates) at either side of the rubber has been disclosed in recent vehicles instead of a prior steel wiper blade.
The aero blade includes a spoiler that covers upper portions of the vertebras and rubber for preventing the blade from being damaged due to the driving wind or the like.
The aero blade can be remarkable in cleaning the windshield along the curve-shaped windshield by the operation of the spoiler, thus possessing a superior wiping function even during the winter, aesthetic appearance, and a clear visibility by lowering the height of the blade.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.